Merchants offer coupons or rebates as incentives for purchasing particular products. Traditionally, coupons are distributed in a paper format. A user redeems the coupon by taking the physical coupon to a merchant and purchasing a product that satisfies the terms of the coupon. Other forms of traditional coupons include rebates for purchasing particular products, wherein after purchasing a product that satisfies the terms of the rebate offer, the user fills out and returns required forms to request the rebate.
Additionally, merchants have offered electronic offers. Such offers may be linked to merchant loyalty cards, wherein a user enrolls in a merchant's loyalty program and receives a loyalty card. A user then associates certain discounts to the loyalty card and redeems these discounts by presenting the loyalty card (or some form of identifying information, such as a telephone number) and the method of payment to the merchant when purchasing the discounted products. Alternatively, coupons and offers are distributed through electronic media, forums, and social networks. However, the coupons and offers cannot be changed once they are distributed through the electronic media. Once a few unpopular offers are distributed, the user is likely to stop reading future offers distributed.